Just Another Ordinary Day
by Rain-chan
Summary: Is it another ordinary day in the world of MegaTokyo? Does it involve missing walls, scared children, a supposed robbery, zombies, and thrown fruit? Yep, it's another ordinary day.


**Now that my account works, I can update the stories I've been writing! Woo! And, in celebration, here's a MegaTokyo fic for you all. Eat it up! And review! Don't make me come after you. Ph34r t3h r4d0/n3ss! P.S. -- If you have never read a word about MegaTokyo, I suggest you don't read a word of this story, because you won't understand it. If you want to become cool, like me, visit All ideas per MegaTokyo belong to the genius who created it, Fred Galliger. We love you, Fred!**

**Note: In the classic MegaTokyo style, words/sentences in > are spoken in Japanese. Everything else is in English.**

* * *

Piro woke up in the morning, put on his glasses, and knew something wasn't right.

"Who left the window open?" He distinctly felt cold air. In fact...

Piro looked around the small apartment, trying to find the open window. It was then that he saw what was wrong.

"AUGH!" cried Piro, jumping out of bed. He ran over to the wall opposite, staring in dismay at what he saw. "The wall! What happened to the wall?"

You see, when he felt a draft, he thought a window had been left open. What he found, however, was much, much worse than a carelessly left-open window, through which can come burglars, monsters, and sometimes zombies.

The entire wall was missing.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Piro cried, clutching his head.

Poor Piro, if he only knew how much more weird the day was to become.

* * *

Largo was outside, searching the streets for signs of zombies.

"You see this, Boo?" he asked his furry little conscience. "This is my new z0mb13 w34p0." He held up a small cardboard box. "I made it out of a cereal box and some left-over h4rdw4r3. Then I made it L33t and sealed it from all 3vi1."

"Squeak!" said Boo.

"Yeah, I know it's great!" said Largo, who had eaten too much sugar that morning.

--Flashback--

"Hm, what's for breakfast this morning," said Largo, opening the cupboard. "C3r34l!" He grabbed a box of cornflakes, and, upon reading the label, found that they were not frosted.

"Not good," he muttered, tapping the box. "Non-sugared cornflakes are not L33t." Then a light bulb flashed above his head, and he grabbed the sugar bowl from the counter. "Sugar is L33t!"

Largo dumped the whole sugar bowl onto the bowl of cornflakes he had just poured. "Yeah!"

Pretty soon, there was a mound of sugar on the no-longer visible cornflakes. Then he started shoveling the mixture of 30 cornflakes, 70 sugar, into his mouth.

--End Flashback--

"That was w3ird, Boo," said Largo, scratching his head. "I just had a random flashback." He shrugged, and went back to stalking the people walking past him.

* * *

Miho, meanwhile, was busy scaring small children.

"Hello, little boy," she said to a random little boy walking down the street.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," said the little boy.

"I'm not a stranger." Miho looked at the unsuspecting child.

The random little boy stood for a minute, the asked, "Then who are you?"

"Me?" Miho said, pointing to herself. "I...am your worst nightmare, random little boy." Then she dumped a bucketful of spiders onto the little boy's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched the little boy. He started running around in circles. "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

Miho laughed, then quickly exited the scene before she was suspected.

* * *

Unfortunately, someone was about to have a run-in with the sugar-high Largo, who had been chasing people outside a bank, screaming, "The z0mbi3s are coming!" Of course, no one could understand him, so they thought he was some crazed lunatic trying to rob the bank.

Yes, I need to speak to the police,> said a random woman outside the bank, talking on her cell phone. There's a crazed lunatic trying to rob the bank. Although he's not getting anywhere...>

* * *

Erika was walking down the street, headed for her job at MegaGamers. She was passing the bank when she noticed sirens and yelling, in both Japanese and English. Curious, she pushed through some people, trying to see what was going on.

I said, put your hands up!> yelled a policeman, hand on his gun.

"I don't understand you!" yelled someone with crazy red hair.

Wait, thought Erika. Crazy red hair? Causing trouble? It must be...

"Largo!" she yelled.

"Thank GOD!" said Largo, trying to shove past the police barrier. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"I suggest you don't move, Largo," growled Erika, frustrated at the fact that Largo was causing trouble again, and that she was the one who had to get him out of it.

To the police, she said, What is going on here?>

We got a call that some crazy lunatic was trying to rob the bank but not getting anywhere, so we came down here and found him. I don't think he speaks Japanese. Dang foreigner. Would you please translate and tell him that he's under arrest? To put his hands up? And that anything he says can and will be used against him?> said the police officer.

She turned to Largo. "The think you were trying to rob the bank, you idiot."

Largo, surprised, replied, "Why would they think THAT?"

"Well, Largo, normal people don't run around outside the bank shouting at people like a crazed lunatic."

Then she turned to the police. He was just trying to ask for directions, became frustrated that no one spoke his language, and freaked out.>

How do you know he's telling the truth?>

Here it comes, Erika thought with a groan. Now I'm getting myself even deeper into the problem Largo's caused.

He's...> Erika paused, not sure of what was coming out of her mouth. I know him.>

The policeman narrowed his eyes. An accomplice, huh?>

Erika, getting frustrated, decided to end things. Do you KNOW who I AM?>

The police, taken aback by her superior tone, shook his head.

I am Erika Hayasaka!> With a flourish, Erika pulled out her ID.

My apologies!> stuttered the policeman, recognizing the famous Erika. Also, do apologize to your friend for me.> He motioned to his men, signaling the end of the trouble.

The people started to disperse, muttering things about 'crazy Americans'.

Erika stalked off, leaving Largo standing there, not sure of what had just happened, due to his lack of...the knowledge of the Japanese language, I guess.

* * *

Yuki stood inside yet another toy store, banging her head against a wall. Little children stopped and stared at her, some asking their mothers and fathers about the strange 'Head-Banging Girl'.

Asako ran around, trying to decide which stuffed animal to buy, as she had been doing for 3-hours or so.

Asako, just PICK one already!> cried Yuki.

Oh, but they're all so CUTE!> squealed Asako, picking up a stuffed cat. I just can't decide which one to buy!>

Yuki resumed her head-banging.

* * *

Kimiko sat on a bench in the park, wondering what to do while waiting for Erika.

Hayasaka-san sure is taking a long time,> she sighed, tapping her fingers.

Suddenly she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She let out a squeak, and turned around quickly.

An apple sat on the ground behind the bench.

What?> she asked, confused. As reached down to pick up the apple, she was hit by another fruit. This time it was a pineapple, which is considerable larger than an apple.

Who is throwing these fruits at me?> said Kimiko, looking around.

While she sat there pondering, another fruit hit her. She looked, and found an avocado.

Are avocados fruits?> wondered Kimiko.

* * *

**Alright then, that's it for chapter 1. What's with the hole in the wall that Piro unfortunately found? What is the significance of Miho scaring small children? Where is Erika going, and will Largo follow her or sit there like an idiot? And who the heck is throwing fruit at Kimiko? Will you ever find out? Maybe if you read the next chapter. And review! Or I won't post!**


End file.
